Developous2
Developous2 was a 39 year old failed abortion, aspie, special snowflake and member of the DashNet forums, known for his shitty roleplay threads and unwarranted self-importance. Developous was recently banned from DashNet for his bouts of autism, and has 72 disagrees and 60 spams to his name, as opposed to 28 agrees and 35 awesomes, proving that the majority of DashNet are sane people. About Developous2 has what is known as a superiority complex, or Messiah complex if you want to call it that, as in he believes that he is a better person than everyone else, however, anyone with two brain cells to rub together knows that the opposite is true. On the DashNet forums, Developous would continually talk about and praise "the nexus" (more like nevergonnahavesexus, amirite?), which is a shitty website he created and nobody else knows/cares about. And also one of the reasons people hate this faggot. When he isn't talking about his trashy site, he would open roleplay threads and roleplay for like 2-3 posts before getting asshurt at someone for disrespecting the nexus, acting as though it's a fucking god or something. The Gaming Nexus The Gaming Nexus is the unholy spawn of Developous (who goes by the username Avadon on the board) that nobody ever uses, yet he praises it so much that if it were a physical object he'd probably sodomise himself with it, going so far as to say that it is a second reality (NO SRS) and claiming that the nexus will unite "ALL that is gaming". How well is that working out? As of writing this: * The nexus has a grand total of 20 members, 5 of which are unregistered * Most of these users have been inactive for over a year; the only recently active member is the autist himself * Most recent user has no posts and signed up 3 months ago * Peak amount of people who visited at once is 78, extremely small when compared to every other gaming community * There are a total of 270 posts, 226 of those belong to - you guessed it - good ol' Devvy2 * Looking at the site's overall design, the website cuts off around 75 pixels of the left side of the screen * Image signatures are outside of the user's post border So while Developous is so delusional that he may think his ZetaBoard is important to some degree, what it really is is just a terribly designed place where Developous talks to an empty audience while stroking himself through his pants. If this is a second reality, it perfectly reflects Developous' real life; alone with nobody who wants to talk to him. BANNED The inevitable ban of Developous came as absolutely no surprise to other users and everyone carried out their business as usual. This was expected because Developous has been banned on pretty much every other website he's been on. Here's a list of websites he's on. You can tell if he's been banned from there if he's asshurt with them. Currently, Kongregate owns the high score, banning him after just 4 posts. GG, Kongregate. Quotes All of these quotes were taken from DashNet, because every other website he's been on has deleted his comments lol. * "I flagged you because you show disrespect to the nexus." * "Continue, and I will purposefully flag all your posts for the next week." * "Just stop. Your acting like terrorists now." ~ "You are terrorists because you don't like my glorious nexus!" * "Well well... Taking action over my aggression, I see. You realize that that's an act of war." * "Extremely critical, and I often take things by far too seriously" ~ at least he's slightly self-aware he's stupid, still not self-aware enough * "The last thing you want to do is argue with me on my games. This is seen as disrespect. 3K nexus fine."'' ~ because the nexus rules and punishments apply to DashNet, right? I'm still an admin here, right guys?'' * "Then I don't care either, insolent fool." * "In fact, banning would only give me even more reason to force everyone to surrender to the nexus." * "Never set a boundary on enjoyment." ~ but everyone needs to be part of my nexus * "But I am being oppressed just because your forcing me to give up the nexus." ~ Black people were enslaved, women weren't allowed to vote or get jobs and Developous' nexus was made fun of. ♪One of these things is not like the others♪ Quick reminder that this guy is nearly in his 40's and all of those quotes were serious. Links HOLY NEXUS, ONE AND ONLY TRUE GOD His Twitter, where he begged CNN to do a news report on him. For real. His Pastebin His account on some terrible game-making website. Surprisingly, he's been registered since 2005 and still isn't banned. Imagine that. His Escapist account Fucking lol A shitload of information (thank u based hamuka) Writer's note goddamn i worked on this too long first time writing an encyclopedia dramatica-esque article, i think i did alright. could probably be more organised/funny/informative/better in general, idk. also, i knew next to nothing about him before making this page except that he was a dick, so there's probably some inaccuracies in there. i'll add to this from time to time, if anyone wants to add to this, feel free to do so (if you don't mind getting a 50k nexus fine for disrespect :^)) developous pls respond TheDarkWut (talk) 05:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Kongregator here. I see the cancer has spread, and for that I'm truly sorry. To make up for that shit, here's a little something we've collected on dev's past. Might want to share with eachother for laughs and/or to lose faith in humanity and make yourselves go cry in a corner. Also, I can't emphasize this enough, don't communicate with dev. He cannot be reasoned with, for he is certifiably insane. From what we know, he has delusions of grandeur, multiple personality disorder, autism, paranoia, schizophrenia, and Messiah complex, among others. That's all, folks! ~hamuka Category:DashNet forumers